


Sharing is Caring

by GoHACoyote



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Administration team was very aware of alpha/omega dynamics when they choose the accommodation of the remaining employees in the shatterdome, that's why they didn't see any problem in accomodating Dr. Gottlieb and Dr. Geizler together in the same lab, what could be wrong with two mature Omegas sharing a workplace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little help

**Author's Note:**

> As always i'm using this as a way to improving my written English, please, if you find mistakes, let me know ;D

Hermann Gottlieb would never describe himself as a patient man, and he knows it, but he would give himself some credit for all the time he has been sharing his workplace with the most irreverent, noisy and unprofesional being in the whole existence, who, by the way, has been standing nervously in front of his desk for the past 30 minutes, cracking his finger joints as if it was a proper way to draw someone's atention. Hermann sighed annoyingly, and decided that half an hour of fake working was enough and he should aknowledge the bother of a man so he could get rid of him and go back to actual working.

 

"Pray tell me Dr. Geizler, why have you being so insistently trying to ruin my efforts of today's work this time?" Hermann took his glasses of and put them on the table, giving the other scientist his best 'fastidious little prick' look.

 

Newton had consternation written all over his face, he was visibly tense and his scent was a little off, the severe look on Hermann's face relaxed a little, this might be a little more serious than he thought...

 

"Do I have to activate the biohazard system, Newton?"

 

He asked, because well, that worry has been a constant in the back of his mind since he started working in the same lab with him.

 

"Uh, no.... it's not really that hazardous.... it's just.... uh, you know i wouldn't ask you anything if it wasn't truly necessary, I mean, i could have asked Tendo but it's a thing he might not be able to help me with, and it's a little shameful, and..."

 

Hermann sighed again, focusing all his energy in not snapping at his collegue.

 

"Newton, stop, calm down, you're rambling again"

 

Newton stoped, breathed in silence for a few seconds and then talked again.

 

"Do you happen to have a few spare Supralin pills?"

 

"... excuse me?"

 

Newton dried his sweaty hands on his pants.

 

" Yeah, i know you're allergic to a fuckton of things and i thought you were maybe allergic to omegacine, I'm allegic to omegacine that's why i'm asking for Supralin, i know they're difficult to find here in China, but the stock my uncle sent me got stuck somewhere in the mail and i'm very very close to my heat and if i don't find Supralin I might need to lock myself in my quarters for three days straight and you know how bad i get if I can't come to the lab... so, do you have some?"

 

A tiny tiny part of him, that immature little devil in his brain almost smiled evilishly at the idea of Newton not coming to work for three whole days, but, the other part, the rational one told him to do the right thing...

 

"I'm sorry Newton, I do not take any pills..."

 

"Come on Herms!!!, don't be like that!, i'll let you chose the music for a week! i promise!...” Hermann stood up and walked away “PLEASE HERMANNN DON'T BE AN ASS!! DO YOU WANT ME tO GET RAPED HERMANN??!!!” HERMAAAAAANN!!!!"

 

“OH FOR GOD’S SAKE NEWTON STOP IT!!!” Hermann throwed a small cardboard box to Newt’s head, effectively calming him down.

 

Newton took the box and read the text in it

 

“Tila tea?”

 

“It will help you with the cramps, I have some mullein tea too, it will calm the… uh… itchiness… and an ointment based in Asian spices that masks the heat scent if you want to avoid unwanted attention too”

 

Newton looked at him dumbfounded

 

“Wait, what? HERMANN!!, you want me to get trough heat with PLANTS!!??”

 

Hermann twisted his mouth undignified.

 

“There are many herbs have the proprieties that will help any omega endure an unattended heat Newton, YOU specially, should know about that, how do you think this issues were solutioned when supressants weren’t available?.” 

 

The smaller man raised his eyebrows visibly offended

 

“OF COURSE I KNOW!! I have a master in botanics!!, but people in ancient times also got themselves accidentally mated all the time because plants are not enough!!, we are in the XXI century!!”

 

Hermann took back his seat and grabed his pencil and papers, ready to go back to his calculations.

 

“well, plants are good enough for me Newton, and if you don’t intend releasing hell in earth in this shatterdome, so will be for you, now go back to your side of the laboratory, please”

 

And with that, Hermann concluded their little talk.

 

Newton stayed there for a few minutes, with a box of tea in his hands and feeling already that the next week will be the worst days of his life.


	2. Uderstanding Biology

The first day of Newton's Heat hit him full force, he woke up soaked in sweat and very concsicious of the oversensitiviness around his private parts. He kicked the sheets and made some failed attempts to roll off the bed before he could accomplish it. he whimpered miserably as he dragged himself under the shower stream. The cold drops felt like needles on his skin, but it helped him feel a little less overheated. It took him almost an hour to dry and dress himself. When he reached his coffee machine he noticed the little boxes Hermann gave him, and knocked them off the table with a vicious slap.

 

"Fucking Hermann and his fucking naturist way..."

 

A few minutes later he found himself sipping a cup of hot Tila tea while he read the isntructions of the scent masking ointment.

 

When he entered the lab Hermann was already there, he turned at him, probably about to comment something about his delay, but then he looked at him carefully and went back to his work without a word, for that Newt was thankful.

 

They worked like this for about four hours, or at least Hermann worked, Newton trembled like a jello and dropped everything, Hermann tried not to look at him, in an attempt to give him some privacy, but when Newton tripped and fell face first into the ground, Hermann inmediatly went at his aid as fast as his legs permited.

 

Newton kneeled with a hand on his face and Hermann went down with him, kneeling painfully and trying to look at his comrade face. "Newton, are you alright?"

 

"NO, HERMANN I'M NOT ALRIGHT!!" Newton snapped, effectively startling the other man... "Uh... I'm sorry Herms, I didn't want to shout at you but... i feel like crap..."

 

Hermann recovered his composture and touched Newton's forehead "You are feverish, did you drink the teas?"

 

"Yes I did... but, I think my body is too much used to pills, it's like i'm detoxing..." Hermann helped him to stand up and sit in the lab couch, Newt curled in a little trembling ball as Hermann went fetch him some water.

 

"People think they can abuse of medicine without concecuences Newton, and knowing you as well as all those years had served me to, i would risk myself and say you have overdid the medical recomendations" Hermann gave him the water and Newton groaned

 

"I don't really need you to lecture me right now Herms, is unfair, i can't defend myself"

 

In that moment marshal Pentecost entered the lab, Newton instintively covered himself with a blanket and Hermann did his best to look as normal as he could.

 

"Sir!" Hermann saluted

 

Pentecost nodded at Hermann and looked around, evidently trying to find the other scientist, suddenly he stopped and his nostrils flared, but nothing changed in his c. composure. Hermann looked a little nervous, Newton heat scent was too strong for the ointment to mask it completly.

 

"Doctor Geizler, I didn't received your report of the last kaiju piece analysis you performed."

 

A small, almost suffering voice came from the giant blanket burrito on the couch "desk..."

 

Hermann hurried himself to Newt's desk and took what seemed as Newton's report and gave it to the marshall.

 

"Thank you Dr. Gottlieb, Dr. Geizler, if you're not feeling well you should visit the medic bay, the last thing I need is one of my scientist passed out for an unantended illness"

 

and just as suddenly as he came in, the marshall disapeared.

 

"Do yo think he noticed?" Asked Newt, uncovering his face

 

"It is pretty obvious, Newton..."

 

Newton did his best to stop himself from weeping, and failed miserably, Hermann looked at him consternated, wanting to help but not knowing if Newton wanted him to

 

"Can you do me a favor?"

  
"Yes, tell me what do you need?"

 

"Another pair of pants..." Newton said covering his face with his hands, as he tried to stay still to avoid any more natural lubricant to stain his already ruined pants, he was an Omega in heat, and the marshall a strong, single Alpha, Newt couldn't help it.


	3. Taking care

Newton groaned in relief as the heat from the fresh ironed cloth Hermann just put on his lower belly warmed his insides and relaxed a little bit his cramped muscles. He lied over his bed, with his stomach exposed, meanwhile Hermann sat at his side, diligently ironing the next cloth they'll use when this one gets cold.

"My ass is pulsing again...."

Hermann made a face at his comrade straightforwardness "Newton...."

"But it's true, it makes me itchy, you should know what it's like, you can only wish you have a huge, thick, oily d..."

"NEWTON!!!! Stop being so obscene or I'll leave!!!"

Newton rubbed his face with his hands in frustration as Hermann changed again the cloth on his belly

"I'm trying!!"

Hermann signed, he knew Newton was fighting back his heat, so he was trying to be as patient as he could. He looked at Newton's face, he was covered in sweat and breathing raggedly.

"Why you don't?" Hermann asked, turning back at his ironing

"What?"

"Have someone who can assist your heats?, A mate... Won't be hard for you, you're... Uhm... Not bad to the eye"

"You think I'm good looking??" Newton smirked and that earned him an scolding look from the taller man "okay, okay.... Uhm... It just never happened?, I was raised by an omega dad and his alpha brother, so my background is not the classic one, my dad always encouraged me to have other interests and push all the mate stuff to a second place, also my uncle always insisted I should be picky, and scared me to death with stories of omegas who had miserable bonds with the wrong alpha..." He chuckled "during my first heats he used to mount guard outside the house scaring every alpha who dared to sniff around"

Hermann smiled at the fondness of Newton voice, and changed again he cloth

"Why aren't you bonded?, I mean you were married to Vanessa and never bond, and I know your folks are very traditionalist..." 

Hermann didn't answer for a few seconds, and Newton was ready to apologize thinking hr might touched a delicate issue.

"I have never been interested in that..." Hermann started, his voice sounded casual. "No alpha has never tried to get close to me with those intentions and I was fine with that, but my father was so persistent I asked Vanessa to marry me, she is a good friend and I owe her for agreeing, she still wanted to find a proper mate, that's why we never bonded and the reason we get divorced when she fell in love for real, since my scent is dampened I haven't had any problem with...."

"Wait, your scent is dampened? Do.... Do you have.... The... Uh...." Newton doubted his words, there was only one logic reason for that, and it was a sad one.

"The Cortez-Carter syndrome, yes..."

Newton bit his lip, obviously consternated. The Cortez-Carter syndrome was a phenomenon that occurred when an omega or alpha had condition that made their own bodies think they were not suitable for reproduction, so their heat scents get dampened to an extent they get kicked out of dynamics by nature, it was considered a tragedy, since the sufferers are condemned to a lonely life that very commonly ended in a bad way.

"I'm sorry...."

"Don't be...." Hermann changed again the cloth "it makes my life easier..." a stealthy sigh escaped from his lips

Scent was a critically important part of communication, Newton knew that Hermann might have had to go through a hard time having his dampened, marked as useless by his own body. Newt extended his hand and touched Hermann's back, Hermann turned to face him again.

"Lie with me?"

The mathematician took a few seconds to think, he disconnected the iron and took off his shoes in silence. When they were together at Newton's side, the xenobiologist inhaled deeply Hermann's scent.

The notes of Hermann's scent that talked about his apeal and value as an Omega were evidently weak, like the ones of a small child, but the rest were strong and healthy, the stronger one right now was the one who was triggered in presence of another omega in distress, especially the loved ones. By this note omega parents were able to soothe their omega kid's in their firsts heats, and calm down their young alphas in their firsts ruts, in some special cases that note was triggered by omegas out of the family circle, like best friends, and Newton smiled at the thought that Hermann might think about him as a best friend, of course it couldn't be, this was the sort of distortions that the Cortez-Carter did to scents, still it was a nice thought, and it smelled really good too... 

Hermann tensed as Newton sniffed him to sleep, but he didn't move, he knew that the other scientist was acting by stinct, and that he needed to do that to be able to calm down a little and finally get some rest.

They stayed like this until a cramp treated Hermann and he had to go back to his orthopedic pillow in his own quarters.


	4. Getting involved

It was the third and last day of Newt’s heat and by this morning he began looking better and actually managed to work peacefully without any mayor incident (apart from a spill or two and having to shoo away a nosy technician), by the end of the day though, when both scientists stayed still two or three hours later he was already too tired to do so, therefore by the end of the day Hermann was alone in the lab. 

 

A young kid knocked the lab ‘s door, and Hermann recognized him as one of the last messenger girls and boys that were brave/stupid enough to keep working in the shatterdome.

 

“Hello Dr. Hermann, Is Dr. Geizler around here? I have an urgent package for him”

 

Hermann raised his eyes from his work and smiled at the boy, different from what Newton frequently says about him, he had actually a very pleasant personality (for those whose deserved it).

 

“Good Night, Chao Fai, unfortunately Dr. Geizler had to leave early and cannot receive his package, is it related to his investigations?, I have clearance high enough to receive it for him”

Chao Fai walked in, with a medium sized cardboard box in his hands

 

“Well, no, it doesn’t have any labels, but…. “ he shook the box a little “it sounds like pills”

 

That picked Hermann interest “Was it sent by an Illia Geizler?”

 

“It is!, Dr. Gottlieb, if you know what is this and it’s okay, can you receive it?, I have an important test tomorrow and I really need to go now, taking this back to the post central is gonna take another hour at least…”

 

“It is Fine, I’ll give it to Dr. Geizler later, you can leave it here” 

The scientist pated an empty space on his desk and Chao Fai thanked him. Hermann kept working when Chao Fai left, but what he thought has been twelve minutes turned out being another two hours. He stretched his limbs and prepared himself to leave, he was going to leave the box in the lab, since Newton had already spent his heat without meds, but he thought it better and leaving a box full of rare meds lying around was not a good idea.

 

“Dr. Geizler, your package arrived and I have brought it…” Herman knocked at Newton’s door, but he got no answer. He checked his clock, it was midnight, not the best hour to pay visits, but Dr. Geizler was a night owl and the multiple midnight mails he has received from him all these years have proved it. 

 

He kept knocking for a few minutes, when he still got no answer he worried, Newton have had hours to sleep by now, and if he was still out, there could be a lot of things that could go wrong.

 

He decided to use the spare key Newt gave him when his heat started, when he opened the door he was greeted with a sight he could have never been prepared for:

 

Doctor Newton Geizler, in his birthday suit, flushed pink, and exhaling little moans as he pumped furiously a vibrating dildo up his rear, in his free hand he clenched what seemed to be a sweater vest, one of Hermann’s sweater vests.

Half of Hermann’s brain short circuited.

 

When Newton noticed he was being watched, he smiled licking his lips, and grabbed his erection, squeezing it a little bit.

 

“Care to join Herms?”

 

The other half of Hermann’s brain short circuited too.


End file.
